A standard chair has a generally stationary frame that may have a pair of horizontally spaced arms, a seat on the frame between the arms, and a back on the frame. A link between a rear end of the seat and a lower end of the back synchronously shifts the seat and back between a sitting position with the back generally vertical and the seat generally horizontal and shifted rearward on the frame and a relaxed position with the back less vertical and the seat shifted forward on the frame. A headrest is provided on the frame above an upper end of the back and upholstery in the form of a flexible cover extends over the headrest, back, and seat.
In the standard such chair a lever on the side of the chair is operated to shift the seat and back between the sitting and relaxed positions. The headrest is fixed at the upper end of the back and moves up and down with it, as the back typically is in a lower position in the relaxed position. Thus, whatever position the headrest is in, it will follow the back.